


Loving Humans

by lucifers_first



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_first/pseuds/lucifers_first
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 8 timeline ~ Gabriel is back and has been for awhile. He knows everything, even about Purgatory and Benny. He also knows that Castiel is in love with Dean and Dean is denying the same attraction. Gabriel on the other hand cannot quite work out his own feeling for the largest Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as Gabriel appeared, a ring of bright orange flames sprung up around him and he sighed slightly, rubbing a hand over his eyes in disgust.

"Okay fellas! Without even opening my eyes I'll say…Hellooooo Winchesters' and most likely Cas, their favourite pet. How am I doin' so far?"

"Cut the wise cracks, unless you want your wings crispy-fried," Dean said emerging from the shadows, flanked by the enormous Sam and a silent figure that lurked just out of sight. Castiel. Gabriel laughed and stuck his middle finger lazily up at Dean.

"You only want me to stop my wise cracks, because yours are so lame. You already used the 'crispy-fried' thing on Balthazar." Gabriel paused as he watched Dean's fists clench, "Look man, if you wanna go write some original stuff, by all means go, I'll wait!"

"Pizin Noco Iad!" Dean chanted in Enochian, pointing to Gabriel and the angel howled in agony, doubling over and clenching his stomach as invisible flames licked at his gut. The archangel glared up at Dean and saw the shadow of Cas shift uncomfortably.

"Have you been teaching you boyfriend a little bit of Enochian, Cas? Ooohhh, that's very naughty! Tut! Tut!" Gabriel, despite his mocking tone was actually genuinely angry at Cas for being so devoted to the humans and Cas could feel the other angel's rage, even beneath his comedic air.

"Just shut up, Gabriel." Sam growled angrily, his hair covering his face just enough so that Gabriel could only see the shine of his chestnut eyes. Something about the tall man made Gabriel tingle slightly and despite Sam being only human, Gabriel did stop talking and just stood quietly staring at the three figures.

"Tell us how you survived, after we thought Lucifer killed you." Dean ordered, trying to ignore the way everyone always listened to Sam and not him. Was it the hair? Or was it because they were intimidated by Sam's size? Meh! Never mind Sam…well it was Sam. Gabriel grinned and scratched his chin theatrically.

"Short answer…I'm awesome, slightly longer answer…it's none of your business. Now my turn to grill! You put Lucy back in his box! All thanks to my DVD, of course. I like Casa Erotica! Sammy! Lost your soul, got it back! Heard Crowleys' alive and kicking. Freaking dick that one. Why didn't you kill him? Leviathan? Tough gig boys, well done! Sam, heard you hit a dog! How original and…Dean…Cas, how was purgatory? By the way, boys, the Trans' are looking for you and leaving Mrs Tran with Garth was like letting your blind old grandmother look after a fucking dragon! Cas, I also heard you are a hunter now…okay…almost forgot Dean, how's Benny doing?"

"You are well informed aren't you, Sherlock Holmes?" Dean said sarcastically, absently flicking the Bick on his lighter back and forward as he began to grow tired of Gabriel's smart-assed behaviour, but wondering too how the angel knew so much detail on their lives. The two angels and Dean all noticed Sam's angry snort at the mention of Benny's name. Dean ground his teeth quietly. Fucking stubborn headed little brother. "How do you know all that shit?" Dean asked finally, when Gabriel still stayed quiet.

"Well I haven't exactly been dead the whole time…just been avoiding you guys." Gabriel explained vaguely, waving his hand in the general direction of the three men. "We may have parted as friends, but you still kinda hate me because I kicked your asses…repeatedly. Sam's I didn't mind kicking, nice butt Sammy, anyway…I thought it best to keep a low profile for a while…"

"Yeah, three years, you dick." Dean hissed, but he was interrupted.

"You talk too much." Growled Cas in his gravelly voice. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"And you are a freak that fell in love with a human." Gabriel threw nastily back. Dean stepped forward angrily, brandishing a bottle full of holy oil.

"Shut the fuck up, Gabriel!" Dean said dangerously, "Leave Castiel alone and don't make up stupid lies."

"Don't play innocent Dean, it's you he's in love with and it's pretty obvious too!" Gabriel said, realising too late that that may have been a step too far, even for himself. Dean stopped and turned to Cas, but Cas had zapped away, leaving only a leaf that settled back to the concrete slowly.

"You complete and utter dick with wings! It nearly kills him to use his mojo and you made him do it! Fuck you!" Dean yelled, unstoppering the holy oil in his fury, he was just about to throw the oil at Gabriel, when Sam, ever rational, caught his arm.

"Don't, Dean, he may be a dick, but we need to know how he is alive."

"Why do you need to know that anyway?" Gabriel asked, suddenly curious.

"It's never good when someone who was supposed to be dead is suddenly alive. It very rarely means sunshine and booze." Sam said, still holding Dean back. Gabriel nodded, understanding and then sat down and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"I can't even look at this bastard anymore. I'll wait with Baby." Dean said to Sam and started to leave the warehouse.

"Is that your car or Castiel? Never did understand which." Gabriel called mockingly after him; Dean stopped still for a second and then kept walking, his hands clenched into fists and his shoulders hunched. When the slam of the warehouse door had ceased to echo, Gabriel turned to Sam, who stood still cloaked in shadow, holy oil and lighter in hand, looking more ominous than he was because of him size. The thought of being alone with Sam, brought back the tingle that Gabriel couldn't really explain, even to himself.

"Okay, big boy! What have you got?" Gabriel demanded, lying back and putting his hands under his head. Sam stepped forward into the light and shook his hair of his face. He really was beautiful and Gabriel had to admit that his whole body was perfect. Not Dean perfect, in that he knows it and shows it, 'I'm amazing, let's fuck' way, but in the 'I'm a working man, who has seen shit and just happen to be incredibly attractive' way.

"Would you please just tell me how you are alive, Gabriel, it would make my life easier…your too as a matter of fact." Sam murmured in his low, caring voice, with an undertone of menace.

"Newsflash moose! That's your nickname right? I am not here to make your life easy!" Gabriel said, raising his head slightly to look at Sam stomach through his tight t-shirt. "So…nahhh, I ain't gonna tell you squat."

Sam sighed and put down the oil and the lighter, a move that surprised even Gabriel. "What do I have to do to get you to talk, with having to hurt you?" Sam asked. When Gabriel thought about Sam hurting him the tingles grew even stronger and they centred in a very specific part of the angel's anatomy. What the hell was going on with him today? Why Sam? Gabriel knew Castiel was bi, In fact most angels were, but he had never had these kinds of feeling for a man. Especially not a man he should hate.

Sam repeated his question, sounding sightly frustrated and Gabriel's eyes twinkled with mischief. "We could do it the crossroads way! Give me a kiss and I'll tell you anything!"

"Be serious!" Sam said, wishing Gabriel had not stirred up the very secret feelings he had been suppressing for so long.

"I am serious." Gabriel said, "I mean if you want to give me more than a kiss…"

"Shut up, Gabriel. I'm not kissing you." Sam said, blushing visibly. Gabriel began to feel uncomfortable with the tingles, so he sat up and brought his knees up to his chest to hide the gradual movement that would soon become obvious.

"So zen 'urt me, big boy!" Gabriel said in a breathy French accent, regaining his confidence as Sam blushed even harder, " 'Urt me till I scream!"

"Just tell me, or I will leave you here." Sam said, refusing to play along. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"So if I tell you will you let me out?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine! Long story short, when angels die they go back to heaven, but they are like in a separate part of heaven, sorta like…a retirement village. No other angels go in except Joshua. Who you've, met and no one comes out, except Joshua. So I'm up there right and it's all lazy, lollipops and ladies, then Joshua shows up, says God told him I shouldn't be dead and I have to go with him. Then just like that zap! I'm back on earth and I only been dead like three months. You guy stopped Lucifer and everything was cranking up the shits for a different kind of Armageddon."

When he finished Sam nodded once and then turned and walked out of the huge warehouse, listening to Gabriel angry yells, as he shut the passenger door of the Impala and Dean drove away. He told Dean what Gabriel had said and Dean frowned unsure what to think.

"Have you seen Cas?" Sam asked after five minutes of silence. Dean shook his head roughly and Sam could see the worry in Dean's eyes as he drove faster. The eldest Winchester was desperate to return to their motel to see if Cas had zapped there. "Have you tried calling him?" Sam asked, trying not to sound like he was nagging.

"YES I HAVE, SAM, NOW, JUST PLEASE SHUT UP!" Dean yelled suddenly, making Sam jump. After that they didn't speak again, Sam sat doing his usual sulky brooding that he did after an argument and Dean stared straight ahead, determined not to think about what Gabriel had said.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to their motel, Dean rushed inside to look for Cas, but the angel wasn't there. When Sam came through the door, he found Dean sitting on one of the beds with his head in his hands.

"Dude, I'm sure he is just fine—" Sam started, but Dean got up and abruptly left the room, slamming the door to the bathroom closed behind him. A few moments later, Sam heard the shower and as he listened he thought he heard a deep, pained sob. Just one, but Sam knew that Cas better turn up soon, or Dean was going to lose it. Purgatory had left his brother with an even tougher outer shell, but his soul was fragile and broken and it seemed that Cas's presence helped Dean cope.

Sam thought about what Gabriel had said; that Cas was in love with Dean. It was kind of obvious that Cas had always had a thing for Dean, but until then Sam had assumed it was some weird angel thing to do with their profound bond, but now he wasn't so sure.

Suddenly Sam found himself thinking about Gabriel, the smart-assed, annoying, egotistical…sexy…archangel. Sam shook his head and tried to clear the images and words in his mind, but Gabriel taunts had reawakened feelings in Sam, that he had been sure, until now, meant nothing.

Sam quickly wrote a note and left it on the pillow, explaining that he had gone to get a beer and he would be back late…and that he would be borrowing Baby. Dean who throw a fit about the car, but Sam thought it was better to apologise later than to ask and be turned down. Then Sam left the note on one of the pillows and left.

From the outside, the warehouse seemed old, abandoned and grungy. To tell the truth it was, but Sam was still unsure what he would find when he opened the small side door, that probably used to be the staff entrance.

In the very centre of the warehouse Gabriel still sat, surrounded by holy fire, nothing had changed from earlier, except that the angel was now staring at Sam with an intense fury that sent shivers of fear through his arms.

Sam stepped forward and Gabriel stood up, his eyes blazing, with anger and…lust? No it couldn't be…could it? Sam was confused and frightened by Gabriel's appearance and countenance. The archangel was a threatening and monstrous sight to behold, even though he was in human form and unable to do anything, he stood, his shoulders back his head lowered slightly and he looked at Sam through the locks of light brown hair that framed his face so perfectly. He was beautiful and terrible.

When Gabriel spoke however, it was in his normal, cheerful, slightly frivolous tone, which disconcerted Sam even further.

"Hey, Sam! You gonna let me out now?" Gabriel sing-songed, waving his hand towards the flames, "I mean…you did promise…"

Sam stepped closer until he was only a few feet from the ring of fire and then he stopped, looking Gabriel up and down. The archangel's top lip curled into a silent snarl and Sam took one step back, but continued to stare at him. Sam didn't know what it was but he craved proximity to Gabriel like nothing he ever had before, that was why he had come, because he wanted to see and hear the angel again. Sam didn't want to admit that the feelings where that of arousal and desire, but when he saw the tent in Gabriel jeans, he found it hard to deny his own.

The feelings Sam had always had for Gabriel had been squashed and punched down by Sam's utter denial. It seemed impossible and implausible that he would fall for Gabriel…because Gabriel was a man…well a male angel and Sam had never…well, tested that water.

"Okay! This is weird…even for me." Sam admitted, running a hand through his hair nervously. Gabriel cocked his head.

"What? The fact that you have a full-blown motherfucking archangel tethered with holy oil and you should probably let him out before he gets pissed, but he is already pissed so he with probably kill you either way…or the fact that we both have huge boners?" Gabriel stopped and thought for a second, as Sam looked at the ground in embarrassment, "Mine's bigger…just saying."

Sam's eyes widened with shock at the blunt humour and then he grinned sheepishly.

"Both of the above and are we just going to ignore point two?" Sam asked under his breath, Gabriel chuckled, and then looked serious again.

"I'm only aroused 'cause I'm thinking about the bazillion different ways I'm gonna carve you up when I get out of this fucking campfire! What's your excuse?" Sam blushed and said nothing; Gabriel raised an eyebrow, and then grinned. "Yeah, I know, I do that to people!" the archangel said confidently and Sam clenched his fists.

"I came back to let you out, Gabriel, I need to talk to you, because I don't understand my feelings." Sam said it angrily, but there was an unspoken plea in his tone that softened Gabriel's heart…but the thought of Sam begging set Gabriel fantasies about the human running wild; and while his heart was soft…other parts of him hardened considerably.

"Why don't you talk to Dean?" Gabriel asked, genuinely curious, but Sam looked at him as if that was the stupidest question anyone had ever asked him.

"It's Dean, Gabriel and this is about my feelings for you. A monster…again; not a woman, relentless prodding and bitching would be a result of me telling him that and also he is my brother and this is about…feelings…who does feelings talks with their family?"

Gabriel nodded, understanding and then he dropped his gaze to Sam's stomach, just long enough to see Sam's abs move against his tight t-shirt. Gabriel closed his eyes and tried to get his imagination under control. He is just a human. There are millions of them…why this one? Why do I WANT this one so badly?

"Look Gabriel, I…jeez this is weird…I get…nervous and giddy whenever I am around you; I can't stop thinking about you…your body…and I…my heart beats a million miles an hour whenever you talk to me. I was devastated when you died…sort of died…and now you're back…and so is…what I feel. My body seems to want you."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow again, "And your mind…?" Sam blushed and lied.

"I…I don't know." The truth was, Sam knew he wanted Gabriel, but saying that outright was weak and Sam had already made himself vulnerable enough for one night. Gabriel let out a giggle that Sam mistook for mockery; he frowned and then stepped over to the holy fire.

"So anyway, I am going to let you out now and seeing as you don't care about my feelings; you can either kill me or leave me alone. I don't care which." Sam sounded hurt and Gabriel, although enjoying his little deceptive game, hated to hurt Sam. Why do I care? WHY?

Gabriel silently promised to make it up to Sam as soon as he had the chance.

Sam threw a wooden crate into the circle and turned away, walking towards the door he came through. Gabriel kicked the crate over a section of the flames and leapt over it, feeling his powers come surging back. He zapped in front of Sam, who was almost at the door, grabbed the giant's shoulders and spun him around. Then Gabriel rammed Sam hard into the closed door and stood there looking up into Sam large, brown eyes, with his arm pressed across Sam's chest.

"So you're gonna kill me? Good choice!" Sam said in a tired, deep growl that Gabriel found incredibly appealing.

"Awwww! Don't sulk, Sammy! It was fun while it lasted!" Gabriel said happily, trying not to let any part of Sam touch his cock. "It's only dying, Sam. When has that ever been an issue for you?" Sam sighed and closed his eyes, he seemed almost bored and no one was bored when Gabriel was in the house…so of course the archangel had to turn up the heat, so he leaned up…a considerable distance…and kissed Sam very gently. Sam froze and opened his eyes, as Gabriel broke away and looked up at Sam with his eyebrow's raised.

"Did you seriously believe I was hard because I wanted to kill you so much? Shit Sam, you are lucky you have your looks! I am not that sadistic…I don't get off on killing humans…I like it, sure, but then again only the stuck up fuck-wits." Gabriel stepped closer to Sam and felt Sam's cock dig into his stomach. Fuck, this dude is tall!

Sam still stood there looking very worried and unsure. Gabriel put his hand on Sam's face and savoured the feel of the closely shaven jaw, the smooth cheek and the silky, chocolate brown hair brushing the back of his hand. When Sam got used to the feel of Gabriel's hand he very lightly pushed his face into Gabe's hand, nuzzling in slowly.

"I want you Sam Winchester." Gabriel said very softly. Sam looked down at the angel, then he lifted a hand and very lightly touched the thin strip of skin between Gabriel jeans and t-shirt, a gap that only existed because Gabe had to stretch up so high to push Sam against the wall. Electricity ran through Gabriel and he stared up at Sam's face, Sam put both his hands on Gabriel's waist and pulled the angel into him, he leant down and sucked slowly on Gabriel's bottom lip; pulling it into his mouth and biting it gently. The archangel moaned and combed his fingers through Sam's hair, pushing it back off the human's face, before crushing their lips together.

Sam felt his knees go weak from the strength of Gabriel's kiss and he moaned quietly against the archangel's lips. He gripped Gabriel's waist tighter in his huge hands and turning them both so that Gabriel was the one with his back against the wall and Sam towered over him eyes blazing with desire.

Gabriel clicked his fingers once and he whole world seemed to turn ninety degrees. Suddenly Sam was lying on top of Gabriel, who was in turn lying on a large mattress, covered with soft, white sheets. Sam glanced around quickly and realized they were in one of Gabriel's imaginary universes…in this case it was clearly a penthouse suite…Sam realized with a grin, it was the same suite from Casa Erotica, Gabriel's own porno.

The archangel saw Sam's smile and chuckled, "Glad you appreciate it. At least my intentions are clear!" Sam blushed as Gabriel's forwardness, but when he returned his eyes the angel's face, shyness was overcome by lust.

Sam straddled Gabriel and put his huge hands either side of Gabe's head, leaning over him and letting his hair fall in long dark curtains. Gabriel reached up and combed the hair back with his fingers, holding it behind Sam's head. The angel licked his lips seductively and Sam could hold himself no longer. He crushed his mouth to Gabriel's feeling a rush of need surge through him, washing away any remaining doubts. This would happen. Now. Here. In Gabriel's little 'Idiot Box'.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel shifted underneath Sam as they kissed and Sam groaned with a desperate need as his cock was grazed against Gabe's.  
Their clothes were becoming cumbersome, unwanted barriers between them and so the archangel, pushed Sam away by his broad shoulders, quickly ran his hands down the Winchester's sides and pulled his t-shirt over his head and throw it carelessly to the floor. Sam growled, all embarrassment and uncertainty gone, as he pulled out the knife he always kept in his sock and drew it carefully down Gabriel's torso, slicing the angels shirt cleanly down the center.

Gabriel laughed, as Sam pushed him roughly back on the mattress and began exploring the angel's chest with his lips. Gabe had often wondered if the Winchester had a kinky side...now he knew. Sam reached the waistline if Gabriel's jeans and stopped, gently licking the skin just above the zipper. He looked up at Gabe, through a curtain of brown hair with his beautiful eyes.

"Do you want me to show you what I can do? Or would you prefer that I pretend I have never swallowed throbbing cock before?" Gabe shuddered at Sam's dirty words and even Sam was surprised at his own provocative words. It was no secret that Sam had experimented with boys at college, but that was as much as anyone really knew.

“Do whatever you want, Sammy.” Gabriel smiled, trying not to show just how turned on he was, but Sam was quickly asserting control over the situation, not something Gabriel was by any means used to. The large human very slowly dragged his nails down the angels bare chest and stomach, leaving little white lines that gradually turned red. Gabriel shuddered again, his cock jumping painfully in his jeans. He needed Sam to touch him, to undress him, but Sam clearly was not going to grant him instant gratification. This was payback for the archangel disappearing without a trace and leaving Sam to believe he was dead. Now it was Gabe's turn to wait.

“If you want me to go any further, you have to tell me what you want me to do to you? What do you want to do to me?” Sam purred, his breath sending shivers through Gabriel's body, as the Winchester's fingers stroked the soft skin above his trousers. Gabe bit his lip and arched his head back, trying to control himself, but words failed him and all he could do was wimper with need. Sam chuckled huskily and raised himself off Gabriel and into a standing position on the bed. Slowly, he undid his own jeans and took them off. Gabriel stared hungrily at the sizable bulge in his boxer briefs, barely contained by the thin fabric. Sam was beyond hard, but Gabe was harder. Never had he been so out of control, especially around a human. However, the powerful archangel, was beginning to enjoy being dominated, it made him feel wanted—desired...and Sam's urgent approach was far more suited for domination.

Gabe steadied his breathing and looked up at the towering figure standing above him. At first when he went to speak only air came out in a lustful sigh, but soon he managed.  
“I want you to be naked in front of me, Sam. I want to be naked in front of you and I want you to undress me. I want you hands and you mouth all over me and I want to you inside me. I want you to talk dirty to me every moment and I want you to love me the same way I love you...they same way I have always loved you.”

When he was finished, they simply stared at each other for a few seconds, as Gabriel's words processed in Sam's mind. Then without further ado, Sam took off his briefs and straddled Gabriel again, leaning down to kiss the angel, gently at first, as though showing his agreement to Gabe's last words,then with growing intensity. Gabe reached up and pulled roughly on Sam's hair, scratched his nails down Sam's bare back and biceps leaving marks like those on his own chest. Sam pulled away from the kiss and whispered into Gabe's ear, just loud enough so the angel could hear it over the pounding of their combined hearts.  
“I love you with every inch of my body and want to spend the rest of my life in love with you.” Sam stopped and moved downwards, beginning to remove Gabriel's trousers, he continued “However, tonight...tonight I am going to fuck you raw. I am going to milk your cock dry and just when you think we are done I am going to make love you, as no man, woman, angel, demon or monster ever has before.”

Gabe lay there, his eyes closed, just feeling the sensations of Sam on his bare skin and thinking about Sam's word...both the sweet and the dirty. This was good. All of this was very good.


End file.
